Déjeuner en paix
by Kimophelia
Summary: Ceci est un O.S. Song-Fic. Un matin . . . Une guerre . . . Un couple . . . Le ras-le-bol d'une femme . . . Un mari qui tente de soulager le cœur peiné de son épouse.


Titre : Déjeuner en paix

Rating : K

Pairing : JP/LE

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf l'intrigue. La chanson est à Stéphane Eicher

Note de l'auteur : Coucou les gens ! Me revoilou avec un O.S. qui attendait depuis des mois d'être terminé. A présent, c'est fait et en plus, il est corrigé ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? bref, je reviens à mes premiers amours littéraires avec cet O.S. puisque c'est un James/Lily. Ca me change de mes Harry/Drago. ^^

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Déjeuner en paix **

J'entends les oiseaux chanter, gazouiller devant ma fenêtre. Ils m'ont réveillé.

Je m'étire langoureusement, mon corps encore courbaturé de ma nuit reposante. Par habitude, je laisse reposer mon bras gauche en décalé, jusqu'à frôler le corps chaud de la personne qui partage mon lit depuis plus d'un an à présent.

Elle s'agite lentement, se tourne vers moi. Mon regard s'abaisse sur ses paupières fermées qui me cachent le merveilleux émeraude éclatant de ses iris. Sa bouche est légèrement ouverte, exhalant une respiration calme et régulière. Ses cheveux couleur de feu sont étalés sur l'oreiller, alors qu'elle s'est inconsciemment accrochée à mon bras, celui que j'ai laissé tomber près de son corps.

Avec un sourire doux (que mon meilleur ami qualifierait de _niais_), j'écarte quelques mèches des cheveux des yeux de cette beauté époustouflante.

Lily est mon épouse depuis plus de six mois, et jamais je n'aurais imaginé que cela puisse être aussi bien. Elle et moi sommes heureux ainsi.

Son corps bouge un peu, recherchant une position plus confortable et sa bouche laisse échapper un murmure, un mot, un nom qui me donne un sourire grand comme le monde.

- James . . .

Même dans ses rêves, je ne suis jamais bien loin.

Étouffant un bâillement monumental d'une main, je récupère la seconde pour la passer dans mes cheveux continuellement désordonnés. Un regard sur la fenêtre me renseigne sur le temps d'aujourd'hui.

Couvert. Des nuages lourds et blancs. Nous sommes en Novembre et pourtant le temps semble dire que Noël approche.

Soupirant, je repousse les couvertures, suffisamment pour me permettre de poser pied à terre, sans découvrir mon épouse. Assis sur le bord du lit, je cherche à tâtons ma paire de lunettes sur la table de chevet et les pose sur mon nez. Après un dernier coup d'œil attendri sur Lily, je me lève pour de bon et contourne le lit pour sortir de la chambre.

Je referme silencieusement la porte derrière moi pour ne pas déranger cet ange. Elle est rentrée tard la veille, je l'ai entendue faire tout son possible pour ne faire aucun bruit. Mais quand elle n'est pas avec moi, je ne dors jamais assez bien, j'ai toujours peur qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Hier soir, elle est rentrée plus tard que d'habitude, elle a du rester faire des heures supplémentaires. Je lui ai pourtant déjà dit des centaines de fois qu'elle n'y était pas forcée, mais elle aime son travail. Aider les gens, sauver des vies c'est son _leitmotiv_. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est l'étudiante en Médicomagie la plus prometteuse de son année.

Je descends à pattes de velours l'étroit escalier qui mène à l'étage du dessous et longe le couloir avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine.

J'étouffe un frisson. Le sol de la cuisine est gelé, la faute aux températures glaciales qui sévissent dans tout le pays. L'Œuvre d'un seul homme.

Je ressors de la pièce et me dirige vers le salon dans lequel je pénètre.

Celui ci est simple et accueillant. Sous la directive de Lily, nous l'avons peint dans les couleurs crèmes, pour donner plus de lumière à cette pièce au départ plus sombre. La moquette couleur sable est douce et soyeuse, j'aime m'y aventurer pieds nus, comme je le fais en ce moment. Un canapé beige est collé au mur, sous l'immense vitre qui donne une superbe vue sur notre jardin lorsque l'Été est là. Sur le mur d'en face, la cheminée où les cendres froides attestent du feu qui a brûlé hier soir. J'ai passé la majeure partie de la soirée à parler avec Lunard.

Il en avait besoin le pauvre après s'être fait plaqué pour au moins la dixième fois par sa copine, -enfin _ex_-copine à présent. Il refuse toujours de leur avouer son petit problème de fourrure, alors au bout du compte elles se lassent et pensent qu'il mène une double vie, et qu'il a une seconde petite amie dans sa vie. Pauvre Remus.

Entre la cheminée et le canapé, se trouve une table basse en verre sur laquelle reposent le journal de la veille, une bouteille de bièraubeurre à moitié vide et ma baguette magique.

Je me penche pour l'attraper et me redirige vers la cuisine que je réchauffe d'un sort informulé. Mes profs de Poudlard seraient super fiers de moi s'ils pouvaient me voir. Encore que. Plus fier de moi qu'ils ne le sont déjà, c'est pas possible.

Ah non, zut ! Méchant Cornedrue, on ne se vante pas, on a dit !

Avec un soupir, je me dirige vers la lumière de ma journée, celle sans qui je ne pourrais jamais sortir de chez moi, celle qui me réchauffe de l'intérieur et qui se tient sur le meuble bleu ciel que Lily à repeint deux mois auparavant.

Sans cette cafetière, je serai invivable, Lily me le dit assez souvent comme ça pour que je la crois sur parole. Et je remercie chaque jour que Merlin fait de m'avoir donné la faculté de laisser les appareils moldus entrer dans ma vie. Heureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas un Black . . .

Sorry, Patmol, je voulais pas dire ça. Toi t'es une perle, mon gars !

Je secoue la tête, totalement halluciné.

Voilà ce que ça fait quand je n'ai pas mon café dès les premières minutes de ma journée.

J'attrape la verseuse pleine à moitié, chope la tasse bleu ciel qui égoutte dans l'évier et me sers. Je me retourne ensuite et m'appuie contre le meuble, portant la tasse à mes lèvres.

La première gorgée est une bénédiction. Le liquide chaud et amer descend lentement le long de mon œsophage, réchauffant au passage tous mes organes. Un délice.

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par le hibou qui m'apporte la Gazette. Il tapote joyeusement contre la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Abandonnant ma tasse, je me dirige vers lui et lui ouvre. Il pénètre rapidement dans la pièce, dépose le journal sur la table de la cuisine, fait demi-tour et sort. Je n'ai plus qu'à refermer la fenêtre derrière lui.

J'appréhende toujours lorsque je reçois le journal. Quelle mauvaise nouvelle apporte-t-il ? Quelles nouvelles hécatombes ? La guerre gronde, continue, s'allonge, perdure, nous fatigue. Je suis Auror de métier, je la connais la guerre, la chasse aux mages noirs. Lily déteste me voir partir au travail. Elle ne sait jamais si je vais revenir.

J'attrape le journal, le déplie, jette un coup d'œil à la Une. Le Lord noir a attaqué cette nuit. Un membre du Magenmagot et sa famille sont morts.

Sirius devait être sur place . . .

_**J'abandonne sur une chaise le journal du matin  
Les nouvelles sont mauvaises d'où qu'elles viennent  
J'attends qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle se lève enfin  
Je souffle sur les braises pour qu'elles prennent**_

Il est dix heures du matin. Le ciel est toujours aussi lourd. Les oiseaux continuent à chanter au dehors. L'intérieur de la maison est vide de bruit. Il lui manque quelque chose, une vie. On devrait peut-être envisager d'avoir un enfant ? J'aimerais avoir un petit bout qui m'appelle papa.

Papa . . .

Ce serait magique, plus magique que tout ce que l'on fait nous, les sorciers. La vie, donner la vie, c'est ça la vraie magie.

Une bûche craque. Je tourne la tête vers la cheminée que j'ai rallumée dans le salon. Je suis assis sur le canapé, ma troisième tasse de café à la main. Le journal de ce matin est abandonné sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine. J'ai fini de le lire. Ce sont toujours les mêmes nouvelles, les mêmes horreurs.

Un autre bruit. Cette fois-ci, c'est l'escalier qui craque. Lily est réveillée, elle descend. Je pose ma tasse sur la table basse, me dirige vers la cuisine, y pénètre.

Je sais que Lily aime les matins tranquilles, paisibles.

_**Cette fois je ne lui annoncerai pas  
La dernière hécatombe  
Je garderai pour moi ce que m'inspire le monde  
Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait si je le permettais  
Déjeuner en paix, déjeuner en paix**_

Je dépose sur la table son jus d'orange, son café, et ses tartines grillées nappées de beurre. Elle pénètre dans la cuisine à son tour, vêtue en tout et pour tout de sa petite nuisette verte, assortie à ses yeux.

Elle est si belle . . .

Elle s'assied, regarde son petit-déjeuner et lève la tête pour me sourire.

- Merci, James, c'est adorable.

Je ne réponds pas. C'est un rituel. Le premier levé prépare le repas de l'autre. Une marque d'affection comme une autre. Et j'aime lui faire plaisir, j'aime la voir sourire. Rien n'est plus précieux que ses yeux qui s'illuminent quand elle est heureuse.

Elle entame son petit-déjeuner. Discrètement, je retourne le journal pour ne pas qu'elle en voit le gros titre.

_**Je vais à la fenêtre et le ciel ce matin  
N'est ni rose ni honnête pour la peine  
" Est-ce que tout va si mal ? Est-ce que rien ne va bien ?  
L'homme est un animal " me dit-elle**_

Cette guerre est trop longue. A l'instar de nombreuses autres personnes, je ne la supporte plus. Il est effrayant de savoir que tout cela se passe à cause d'un seul homme, qui a su réveiller les démons endormis de dizaines de sorciers. Il y a déjà eu tellement de morts. On se défend comme on peut, mais nous sommes si peu. Heureusement, il y a l'Ordre. Mais là encore, nous sommes en sous-nombre.

Y survivra-t-on ?

_**Elle prend son café en riant  
Elle me regarde à peine  
Plus rien ne la surprend sur la nature humaine  
C'est pourquoi elle voudrait enfin si je le permets  
Déjeuner en paix, déjeuner en paix**_

Soudain, Lily éclate de rire.

Moi qui me trouvait près de la fenêtre, regardant le jardin, je me retourne.

- Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai rêvé d'un truc bizarre, m'explique-t-elle, souriante, sa tasse de café à la main.

Je m'approche d'elle, m'assied en face.

- Et quel était ce rêve ? Je demande.

Elle ne me regarde pas. Ses yeux ont survolé le journal sur la chaise entre nous. Son visage se ferme.

- Tu étais dans le rêve, dit-elle finalement. Tu faisais le pitre, à Poudlard. Toi et les autres aviez repeint la Grande Salle en rose bonbon. Dumbledore vous félicitait pour cette idée originale en ce jour de la St Valentin.

Je ris.

- Ce n'était pas un rêve, Lily-jolie, mais un souvenir.

_**Je regarde sur la chaise le journal du matin  
Les nouvelles sont mauvaises d'où qu'elles viennent  
" Crois-tu qu'il va neiger ? " me demande-t-elle soudain  
" Me feras-tu un bébé pour Noël ? "**_

Elle a fini de déjeuner, je débarrasse pendant qu'elle part se laver.

Je repense à notre discussion. Elle aimerait un bébé. Je doute. Est-il prudent de fonder une famille en cette période de guerre ?

Je jette une énième œillade sur le journal.

Il y a tellement de mauvaises nouvelles. Lily refuse d'en parler le matin. Elle veut déjeuner en paix. Mais elle veut aussi un bébé. Elle veut connaître le bonheur d'être maman. _Je _veux connaître le bonheur d'être papa.

Je relève la tête, ma vaisselle finie.

Il commence à neiger. Les flocons tombent tout doucement, fondent en touchant le sol. Bientôt, il y en aura trop, ils tiendront. Le jardin sera blanc. Puis, de nouveau, il fleurira. J'imagine un petit bout de chou jouant dans notre jardin.

Un bébé ? C'est peut-être ça la solution. Pour ne pas déprimer, pour ne pas s'attarder sur les nouvelles liées à la guerre.

Et si je lui faisais un bébé ?

__

_**Et elle prend son café en riant  
Elle me regarde à peine  
Plus rien ne la surprend sur la nature humaine  
C'est pourquoi elle voudrait enfin si je le permets  
Déjeuner en paix, déjeuner en paix**_

__

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà, c'est court mais c'est mignon, alors j'aime bien. J'espère qu'à vous aussi il vous aura plut.

A bientôt !

Bisouxxxx


End file.
